The Long Lost Pureblood
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if Hermione was adopted and a pureblood? Whose family is she from?
1. The Shock

A/N: Hey guys! This is another new "Hermione gets adopted" story. She's going to be a Zabini.

Title: The Long Lost Pureblood

Rating: T

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Summary: What if Hermione is adopted. Takes place in the middle of sixth year.

Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

_I never thought that this would be the beginning of my true life. I never thought I'd actually love someone. Yet, here I am, standing here, loving someone impossible. How could this be remotely true?_

**Chapter the First: The Shock**

**Hermione, Potions Class:**

Hermione Granger was in her NEWT potions class. There were only a few people in it: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Neville Longbottom, and a few more Ravenclaws such as Luna Lovegood.

Professor Slughorn was the new Potions Master as Snape took over DADA.

He was right now lecturing on the basics of the Family Tree Potion. Today happened to be Double Potions, and so Prof. Slughorn felt the need to lecture first.

Hermione, of course, was listening eagerly.

"Now, the Family Tree Potion is the most accurate potion to determine your blood, and family. First, you put a drop of blood into a small vial of the potion. After swirling it around, you carefully tip it onto a piece of parchment. Can anyone tell me what happens to the paper and what information is revealed?" asked Professor Slughorn.

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger," said Professor Slughorn. "Do enlighten us."

"When the drop of blood and potion touches the piece of parchment, it will immediately turn a certain color. No color means Muggle, Pink means Muggle-born, Red means half-blood, Violet means Squib, and finally the color blue means pureblood. The parchment will turn certain shades of the color and it'll determine how pure your blood is. The parchment itself will map out your family tree back three generations. Plus, your immediate family, that is to say, your parents, and your siblings, will be written next to your name. Your name is written in the corner, along with your immediate family, as well as your birthday. Finally, if there is one, the Family Emblem/Coat of Arms will be drawn precisely near your name," said Hermione.

"Very detailed explanation. Excellent. Kindly take five points for Gryffindor," replied Prof. Slughorn.

The Slytherins sneered, because Hermione was such a know-it-all.

Then, Professor Slughorn took the bottle of Family Tree Potion and put a drop of it into the vial. "Only a drop is necessary, why is that?" he asked.

Hermione raised his hand, and surprisingly also, Neville.

Slughorn pointed to Neville, "Because only a drop of the potion and blood is needed to make it work, so even if you pour the entire bottle out, it will be the same. It'll be a waste if an entire bottle was poured and used."

"Precisely. Take five points for Gryffindor," said Slughorn.

"I need one volunteer for this...let's see, Malfoy!" he called. Draco Malfoy smirked.

Slughorn took out his wand and pricked Malfoy's finger. A slightest droplet of blood dropped into the vial. Slughorn muttered a spell and Malfoy's finger healed.

Slughorn grabbed a piece of parchment and poured the vial's contents onto the smooth white sheet.

Immediately, the parchment turned into a shade of indigo. Words started forming. Slughorn read outloud, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. No siblings. And your birthday is June 1st, 1980?"

Draco nodded slightly. Slughorn held up the piece of parchment, and sure enough, the family tree was mapped out, as well as the Malfoy Emblem.

"Right, take your seat Mr. Malfoy, and take five points for Slytherin. Now, turn to page five of _Advanced Potion Making _and start to make this potion. At the end of the block, we'll test it out. Oh, and I'll assign pairs. Harry, Pansy. Neville, Draco. Ron, Luna. Blaise, Hermione."

They spent most of next period working on the potion. Hermione finally had hers finished twenty minutes into the lesson. Harry finished second.

Slughorn walked up to Harry and said, "Harry, my boy. You done?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. He took out a vial and corked a small bottle of it.

"Go ahead and test your potion," said Slughorn.

Harry did, and the parchment turned a nice shade of red. It read: "Harry James Potter, son of James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans. No siblings. Birthday: July 31st, 1980."

"Good job, Harry, my boy. Now, Miss Granger," said Slughorn and he turned to Hermione.

Hermione obediently did as she was told. After pouring the blood mixed with potion onto the piece of parchment, she expected it to turn a slight shade of pink and map out the Granger family tree and say, Hermione Jean Granger on it, since she knew her entire family tree well. However, she got a shock. Instead of lightening up to pink, the it was slowly turning indigo blue. Hermione had her mouth open as foreign names were written.

On it was written:

_Serena Ariella Zabini_

_Parents: Anastasia Marie Zabini nee Lestrange and Derek Jonathan Zabini_

_Siblings: Twin Brother: Blaise Johnathan Zabini_

_Blood Status: Pure_

_Birthday: August 1st, 1980_

A detailed map of the Lestrange and Zabini family tree was mapped out. Hermione couldn't believe that she was pureblood and the boy sitting next to her was her twin brother. She didn't even know Blaise Zabini had a sister.

She could hardly hear the words, "Miss Granger!" shouted over and over again in her ear.

Suddenly, she was pulled back to reality as she saw her partner had the same exact parchment, but with his name on it.

"Hermione," said Prof. Slughorn kindly. "Would you like to go to the Headmaster?"

Hermione nodded. She grabbed her parchment and slowly made her way to the Headmaster's office. Once she entered, there sat the Headmaster, and two black haired people.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Anastasia and Derek Zabini," said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione fainted.


	2. Dark Hermione

**_A/N: I'm a SENIOR! Anyway, onward with the story._**

**_Hermione, Headmaster's Office:_**

"Miss, Granger, wake up!" called the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione had fainted, only to be on a cozy sofa, with the Zabinis on one side, and Professor Dumbledore sitting in an armchair.

Hermione got up, and cleared her head. Questions flooded her mind like flowing water. "Professor," she said, addressing Dumbledore. "Who are these people?"

"Why, these are Anastasia and Derek Zabini. This is Hermione, as you well know," said the Professor.

The black haired man, who Hermione assumed was Derek Zabini, nodded, and said, "We found you at last, my dear."

The woman, Anastasia, just kept sobbing into her hankerchief.

"Professor," said Hermione, "Why are they here?" She wanted to know why two purebloods would be in the school.

"Hermione, just listen to this story," said Derek, sighing. He looked to the Professor, who nodded. He waved his wand and chanted, "silencio!"

"Where to begin?" He ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Let's see. You were born on August 1st, 1980. You know that from your parchment. It was a cold wintery night on August 1, 1980. Your mother, Ana, was having twins. The healer confirmed that. We were so excited to be having twins. But, you were kidnapped on that day. We suspect by the Order. The Order isn't all that good, you know. They want to get rid of the Dark Lord. We were loyal followers, and we still are today, of the Dark Lord. Of course we don't go telling everyone this. Hermione, do you want to watch the pensieve instead?" asked Derek.

Hermione slowly nodded. Derek broke the silence charm and conjured up a Pensieve.

He unraveled the memory and slipped it inside. He motioned Hermione forward.

Hermione leaned into the Pensieve and was pulled in. She was soaked into the memory.

Hermione watched...

_"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, congratulations, you two are having twins!" cried the Healer._

_Derek and Anastasia smiled proudly. They dreamt of having more than one child. Anastasia slowly patted her belly, where her two children were growing inside._

_They leave Saint Mungo's and run into Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, carrying a little bundle._

_"Cissy! Lucius! I see that you've given birth!" cried Ana._

_"Yes, Ana!" smiled Narcissa. "Meet our son, Draco Lucius Malfoy." A little boy with platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes peeked out from the bundle._

_"Oh, hello little Draco," cooed Ana. She straightened out. "I'm also giving birth," she informed Narcissa. "With twins!"_

_"Twins? Oh, congratulations, Ana. That is marvelous," cried Narcissa._

_"Yes, I give you two my congratulations," informed Lucius..._

_"Push, Mrs. Zabini. One more push and you're first child will be out," informed the Healer at Saint Mungo's._

_"This is so hard!" cried Ana. "I am never giving birth again!"_

_Suddenly, the Healer held out a baby boy. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy in good health. Now for your other baby," said the Healer, handing the boy out to another Healer._

_"Oh, this will be a bit hard, Mrs. Zabini. I need you to give me one big push!" cried the Healer._

_Ana could see sweat beads on her arms and forehead. She pushed once more and could hear a cry. "Ah, congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl!" cried the Healer. She handed the Healer to another Healer._

_Derek was grinning madly beside Ana..._

_"Well," said the secretary for the Baby's Name Registrar. "I'm waiting. What are you're babies' names?" She was a stern old lady wearing dark black dress robes._

_Ana was holding her little baby girl. The little baby had black curls, and beautiful midnight blue eyes. "I shall name my daughter. Her name shall be Serena Ariella Zabini. My little Serena," she said and cooed._

_Derek was holding his new son. He was proud of his son and daughter already. "And I shall name my son Blaise, named after his grandfather, and Johnathan, named after my father. His name shall be Blaise Johnathan Zabini," announced Derek. Both were grinning madly._

_The secretary handed the bonding magical certificates back the the new parents. "Have a magical day," she said, monotonously._

_They slowly carried their newborn twins back to Zabini Manor..._

_A cloaked man appeared into the Manor. _

_"My lord," cried Ana and Derek._

_"Ah, the new parents. I see great potential in your daughter, Derek and Anastasia. I do indeed. Keep your daughters safe. She will have great ability in the future. She will help create my heir with young Mister Malfoy," announced Voldemort._

_"That is a honor, my lord," said Derek speechless._

_"Yes, 'tis an honor ideed," said Ana. _

_"I will leave you for now," said Voldemort and he disappeared..._

_"What's that sound?" asked Ana, awokened by a sound, while sleeping in their Master bedroom._

_"Relax, Ana, go back to sleep. The Manor has wards, remember?" he asked sleepily._

_"Derek, you don't get it. Since word got out that we're having twins, the Order has been after us. After all, we're one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers. We're high up in his Inner Circle. The Order's first target is us!" shrieked Ana._

_"Relax, Ana. I'll just check the wards, and you check the children," said Derek, climbing out of bed._

_"Right," said Ana. She put on a robe and sweeped into the nursery. She expected to see two children sleeping in their cribs peacefully. Instead, there was only one child in there. The other was abandoned._

_Ana shrieked. "Tibby!" she called furiously to the elf in charge of her children._

_A small elf wearing a filthy pillowcase appeared out of no where. He was cowering in fear. "Yes, Mistress. What does Mistress want Tibby to do?" he said, voice quivering slightly._

_"Where is Serena?" demanded Ana._

_"Tibby does not know where Miss Serena is, mistress. Tibby has been a bad elf, a bad elf indeed. A bad man come and take Miss Serena, mistress. Bad, Tibby!" he cried and slammed himself into a pan._

_"Why did you just let the bad man take Serena?" asked Ana furiously._

_"The bad man knows powerful magic, Mistress. Tibby doesn't know how to fight him, mistress. Tibby is sorry, mistress. Tibby will take care of Master Blaise faithfully, mistress," said Tibby._

_"Get out of my sight!" snarled Ana. Tibby nodded and quickly Disapparated._

_Ana fell to the ground, sobbing. Derek hurried into the nursery. "The wards were down! I put them back up! We're safe," he announced._

_"Someone took Serena. Someone from the Order. We must inform the Dark Lord. Oh, Derek!" cried Ana._

_"Right," said Derek. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. He pressed his forefinger and thumb to the Dark Mark._

_Suddenly, a black cloaked figure appeared._

_"My lord," said Derek and Anastasia stimantaniously._

_"Rise, my followers. Why have you summoned your lord?" asked the figure. When revealed, it was Voldemort._

_"Our daughter is missing, my lord. Some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix have kidnapped our daughter Serena. We could not stop it," said Ana, and she bowed her head in shame._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? For this, you deserve punishment, both of you. Crucio!" cried Voldemort, having drawn out his wand and was pointing it at Ana._

_Ana, though was in pain, tried not the shriek, as that was seen as weakness by Voldemort._

_Derek was worried about Ana. She had just given birth. So, in a voice, he said, "Please, my lord. Please, stop. She had just given birth, my lord. She cannot stand it!"_

_Voldemort stopped torturing Ana. Then, he turned to Derek. "Your turn, Derek, to receive your punishment," he announced._

_Derek was glad that Voldemort had stopped torturing Ana. "As you wish, my lord," he said, and bowed his head in shame._

_He took his punishment the manly way, and was able to brace the pain. "You two have a new mission," said Voldemort._

_"Yes, my lord," cried both of them._

_"You are to find your daughter as soon as she enters Hogwarts. I have a feeling that the old fool will place her with Muggles and then send her to Hogwarts. Dismissed," cried Voldemort, and he disappeared. _

Hermione was pulled out of the Pensieve. They were no longer at Hogwarts, however. They were in a strange room, in a strange place.

Derek and Ana were smiling thinly. "You see, Hermione. You are our daughter," they announced.

"Where am I?" asked Hermione.

"Zabini Manor. The Headmaster realizes that we need privacy, so we went here, back home. We never told him we were Death Eaters, though he is suspects us," said Ana.

"So, all of this is true. I'm not Hermione Jean Granger? I'm Serena Ariella Zabini? I'm related to the Lestranges? You two are Death Eaters? Do I have to be one?" asked Hermione.

The smile faded off of Ana and Derek's face. "To answer your questions, yes, you are Serena Ariella, and you are related to the Lestranges. We are Death Eaters, and you have to also become a Death Eater," replied Ana.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, that's fine! I mean, Harry and Ron have been treating me badly anyway..." trailed off Hermione.

"Wonderful!" cried Derek. "I shall summon the Lord."

"Wait, before you do that, is Draco Malfoy a Death Eater?" she asked.

"Why, yes. He was initiated this summer. He has a special mission. Now, I shall summon the Lord," said Derek.

"Is Blaise one?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," they said. They pressed their fingers to the Dark Mark and a figure appeared. It was Voldemort.

"Why have you summoned your lord, Zabinis?" asked Voldemort.

"We have found Serena," announced Ana.

"Excellent. _Glamouria Mudbloodia Disappearia!_" announced Voldemort. Hermione's features began to change. She gazed at a mirror and saw her black hair, and blue eyes.

"Because you two are my most faithful followers, I will just initiate her. _Serena Ariella Zabini, daughter to my most faithful followers, is to receive the Dark Mark now!" _he chanted.

Hermione felt something hot on her arm. She tried to shriek out in pain, but Ana whispered, "Don't. He'll kill you. He refused to see his followers shriek."

After a while, the pain resided. Hermione looked down and saw the Dark Mark on her arm.

"Excellent, Miss Zabini. Now, Miss Zabini, you have a mission. Help Mr. Draco Malfoy with his. That is all," said Voldemort. With that, he disappeared.

Hermione gazed at her newly marked arm. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time: proudness.


End file.
